Succubi
by Shadowfax220
Summary: Erotica: A demon of lust has captured a Winchester! Our boys get some unwanted action from the lustful creatures of the night.
1. Chapter 1

**Succubi**

_**Chapter One:**_

He was magnificent. There was no other way to describe a body like this guy had. The perfectly bare chest, awesomely developed abs, perfectly toned biceps and good God almighty those strong hard thighs that led straight up to the most precious part of him.

She had him and God help her she wasn't going to let him go. Not until she'd wrung every last drop energy from his gorgeous body. Damned she might be, but she could still appreciate the work of the man upstairs. He certainly did know how to make them right!

He lay naked and quiet, tied at the wrists and ankles to the corner posts of the bed not to tightly since she wanted him able to move, but he would not be able to leave her. His sexual energy was going to feed her for a long time. She sat next to him a smile playing across her lips. For this one she would do everything in her power to make sure he lasted a very, very long time.

It hadn't taken much to attract this one. She normally had to work harder for her meals, but he had practically handed himself to her with his cocky self assuredness. He was a traveler too no one would even know he was missing so she could take her time. Enjoy him to the fullest. The drink she'd given him laced with the most powerful aphrodisiac she could make ensured a lengthy session with this one.

She ran her fingers gently over his naked hip barely contacting the skin as she glided over the small indentation. His whole body reacted to that simple touch. A soft moan of pleasure left his lips as his eyes opened. His generously proportioned manhood, already stiffening, came to full attention at the touch. His hips rose pressing against her hand.

She stood up smiling at him and allowed her red satin robe to slide from her shoulders and down to the floor leaving her naked before him.

His cocky, grin did nothing but improve the beauty of his features. "Oh God," he whispered his eyes roaming her naked form taking in the fullness of her breasts, the tight stomach, and stopping to gaze in wonderment at the soft red curls of her nether region. "Kill me now, don't do this."

"What would be the fun in that?" she said looking down at his hardening body. "I'm going to take you to heaven… and hell long before that happens."

She reached down and ran her hands over his naked chest her sensitive palms basking in the glory of his strong firm muscles. She tweaked his nipples and received a groan of pleasure as a result. She rose up just enough to allow her long red silken hair to gently caress his already sensitive body. He heaved under her tensing even more his heart racing at the touch.

She reached down caressing his neck tasting him for the first time enjoying the flavor of his skin, of the salty masculinity of him. She nibbled gently at his ear.

"Cut me loose," he begged her huskily. "Please. I can't stand this I need..."

"Good," she replied sexily. "Because… I want you needy. I want you so needy you feel like you are going to explode."

She straddled one of his thighs feeling the hard muscle of his leg rub against the moist core of her most sensitive region. Her back arched in a pleasure of her own. She really loved the way she was forced to feed it was exhilarating and fulfilling… serving more then just to keep her alive.

Unlike most of her kind she used her victims even when she wasn't hungry. Her appetite for sex had begun to far outweigh her appetite for the energy she needed to survive. Unfortunately since the death of Kokah back in the eleventh century she hadn't found any human capable of surviving her gluttonous demands for more then a few days.

She lowered her head her hair brushing his hips causing a groan of painful pleasure to escape him. She blew her hot breath gently on the tip of his engorged shaft and laughed as he bit out an incoherent demand that she took as an invitation to continue. Her tongue darted out tasting him. He arched uncontrollably at the touch of her hot wet tongue and forced his way deep into the moist heat of her mouth.

She took him in, teased him, and tortured him brutally until there was nothing he could do but give her what she demanded. She savored spice of his life giving fluids as the ripples of his pleasure pumped the moist mixture into her mouth. His powerful release fed her too and she drained the energy he had been building within his powerful form. Leaving him weak both emotionally and physically and making him more vulnerable for her next attack.

He woke alone, still tied to the bed the power of the drink she given him had worn off and he knew he was in deep trouble this time. He knew what he faced, but as much as he tried he couldn't resist her powers. It had been too long for him and it left him wanting what she was offering and at the same time despising himself for wanting it. Never before had he doubted his abilities as a hunter but this time he had become the hunted and he was well and truly trapped.

**A/N - Hope you enjoyed it! Have you figgured out who she has in her clutches yet? Well... I'm not going to tell you just now, I'll let you have your own fantasy until I give you the answer. Thanks for reading and please feel free to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Succubi**

**_Chapter Two:_**

He was a fool. He had thought himself immune to the power of her demonic feminine wiles. That's why he'd chosen to be the bait for this hunt. After all he had done without the pleasures of a woman for longer then he cared to admit. He had never had any problem in the past when it came to ignoring the ones that had practically thrown themselves at him. This time however, he found himself completely unable to resist her. He'd actually knocked his brother out cold to keep him from following them! If he did make it out of this one he was never going to live it down.

He pulled at his bonds, twisting and pushing in an attempt to break free, but they were not ropes. They were the same soft but sturdy bonds used to tie down patients in a mental institution. They were safe for the person restrained, but impossible to get out of without help.

The door to the prison opened quietly but he knew she was there. He reeled at the scent of her as she glided erotically across the floor, her hips swaying in subtle invitation. She brought with her a large silver tray covered with a cloth made from the same material as her robe.

He closed his eyes trying desperately to control his body's reaction to her but it was impossible. Her sultry voice alone was enough to sway him so when she demanded he open his eyes he had no choice but to comply.

A soft seductive smile played on her face as she set the tray down on a table beside the bed and sat next to him. "You shouldn't try to escape," she said. "Why bother, I have everything you need here." She removed the trays cover revealing an abundance of fruit and cheese as well as a drink that he knew would be laced with the same drug she'd somehow given him at the bar.

He shook his head his every instinct demanding he not partake of her offering no matter how hungry or thirsty he was. She bent down and rubbed her head gently along the side of his face forcing him to inhale her strong demanding scent.

Fire raced though him as her satin robe glided over his skin. The cold smooth material sending chills racing through him that had nothing to do with the temperature of the room. His eyes hooded as he basked in the sensations washing over him. He knew in his mind he should fight this, fight her. He gasped at the mere thought and opened his eyes losing the battle again and a small part of him screamed out in denial.

She held the cup for him as he drank deeply a slave to her wishes. An exotic array of fruits and cheeses followed the drink until his hunger was satisfied and his thirst quenched. She smiled at him and slid her robe from her body once again.

She reached for a piece of fruit and holding the citrus over his stomach she squeezed the fresh sticky juice onto his stomach before eating the fruit. His eyes widened in expectation as she slowly leaned over and began to lap every drop of juice from his luscious body and when it was done she reached for another piece of fruit and another and another until he was panting heavily unable to control his body's reactions any longer.

The sensations of her cruel ecstasy astounding him with their potency as his brutal need for release burned like fire in his veins. His whole body shook with the need she was forcing on him and he reveled in it. He had never felt such delicious rapture in his life and he hated himself for wanting more... needing more.

"I think you need a break," she laughed as pulled away from him leaving him feeling bereft and deprived. He growled his displeasure at her and she laughed again. "How about something else instead," she said reaching for another piece of fruit. This time she splashed the juices on her own chest.

She smiled as she straddled his lap careful of his thick hard shaft. She pressed her chest to his mouth a gentle demand that he found impossible to resist. His fists clenched with the need to hold her as he lapped at the juices dribbling down her chest. "Release me so I can treat you as you deserve to be treated," he said growled fiercely after every drop of the sweet sticky fluid was gone.

She gazed deep into his eyes before replying. "Not yet," she finally said. "Soon though, soon you will be mine completely. Only then will I release you." She laughed as she watched him pull hard on the straps that held him firmly beneath her. He struggled harder as she slid slowly down past his waist. She knew exactly how to control him and didn't hesitate. Reaching down she gently cupped his sac in her hand rubbing soft tender circles and eliciting a groan of pure pleasure.

Taking his engorged member in her other hand she stroked him until he was painfully hard. Every part of him screaming for the release she refused to allow him to have. She could feel the power building in him again, taste the fullness of his energy but this time she was going to take him as a man was meant to be taken. She rose above him on her knees and inch by slow inch she lowered herself onto the velvet steel of his shaft.

Sweat glistened on both their bodies as she began to ride him at a slow leisurely pace. He tried to increase her pace but she would not allow it, holding him and torturing him sinfully until she knew he was near to breaking.

His head swam with the pleasing pain of her ministrations until he couldn't think. Until he lost control, pounding into her until they came together in a synchronized release of ecstasy that shattered him leaving him panting and weak as she devoured the power he fed her.

**A/N – Oh, sorry… I still haven't said who is yet have I? Well darn… I suppose that means ya'll are just going to have to wait some more. But I think everyone will be very surprised with the answer. (_Evil Laughter erupts from Shadow)_ **

**Thanks for reading. I'm glad ya'll are enjoying it. Feel free to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Succubi**

**_Chapter Three:_**

When they set his brother up as bait they had not counted on the fact that her pheromones would be strong enough to turn him against his brother with nothing more then a whispered word in his ear. This one was dangerous, more dangerous then any demon or creature they'd ever faced before because this one could turn them on each other… something he'd never thought possible.

He had time to find her. On average she'd been hunting every four or five days. She had to keep her victims alive and healthy to feed from them. That meant he was still alive… and probably enjoying himself too. His brother knew what she was and he had still gone with her willingly and that scared the hell of him.

He rubbed his jaw where his brother had totally surprised him with a powerful uppercut that had struck with enough force to send him sailing into the wall of the men's room and sliding down into unconsciousness. He'd not been out long, but it was long enough. When he'd gone back into main bar area they were gone. He'd questioned the bartender and the other patrons everyone knew her, her name was but no one knew where she lived.

They were all to a man disappointed because she only chose outsiders as her lovers only those passing through. She was new to town, only been here a few months they said. Hitting the bar once or twice a week, taking home a new guy each time.

He went outside the short walk across the street to the motel taking mere minutes. He was about to put the key in the door when a hand was placed gently on his shoulder. "You are entirely too sexy to be alone tonight," said a sultry voice beside him.

He spun ready for anything, or at least he thought he'd been ready for anything, but really he was totally unprepared for her. She was dressed completely in black. The same color as her long curly hair that fell nearly to her waist framing her perfect oval face. He looked into her dark seductive eyes and forgot what he'd been about to say. His gaze shifted down to her full ripe lips and lower still to the top of her pale breasts as they bulged beneath the restraints of her tight v-neck shirt. Her cleavage drew his attention and he sighed wanting to explore her ample bosom. Her flat stomach and perfect hips led down to long luscious, well formed legs that ended in black four inch spiked heals.

A finger under his chin lifted his head to find her lips dangerously close to his. Sexual electricity sparked between them as he closed the distance and tasted her rich full lips. His tongue swept in and began a heated dance with hers, hungrily exploring every of her mouth. His hands slid behind her pulling her closer breathing in the provocative scent that clung to her spreading need through him so thoroughly he was afraid he would explode.

Breathlessly he released her mouth, his lips traveling lower reining slow sensual kisses down her neck. He would have gone lower still and buried his face in the cleavage that was mere inches away but she spoke to him. Her whispered words were a weapon of passion. "Come home with me home," she said taking his hand and leading him away. "And I'll fulfill your wildest desires." She led him away. Intoxicated by the thought of what was to come he followed her unaware of the power she now held over him.

She smiled as she took him to her home, knowing this one would feed her for a long time. That she, like her sister, had found one that would last longer then any she'd had for a very long time. He would sate her appetite for both sex and power.

He sat on the edge of the bed with her on his lap his mouth locked to hers once again. Violently she tore his shirt from him ripping it to shreds before she finally had it off. Her hands roamed his torso roughly pausing briefly to flick his nipples painfully. She pushed him down onto the bed removing his jeans and tearing at the fabric underneath until he was fully exposed to her.

He reached up and pulled her down on top of him his legs wrapped around her waist so she could not escape him. His throbbing member pressed tightly against her stomach as he pulled the tight black shirt from her body exposing the lacy undergarment beneath. His hand reached around her and with one swift motion she was free of even that small restraint. He reached up with his mouth capturing her breast, suckling her unmercifully until she was crying out wanting more.

He rolled over pinning her beneath him while he ventured lower with his lips until he came to the edge of her low cut jeans. Unbuttoning them with his mouth he used his teeth to pull down the zipper as his hands roamed low on her thighs and gripped the material of her jean. He jerking removing her pants with one swift motion as he nuzzled the lacy material that did little to hid the dark curls beneath.

Removing the final barrier to his pleasure he lifted her legs placing them on his shoulders and raising her hips. His head bent to taste her and found her already wet with need. His tongue swept over her and she bucked. He grabbed her hips holding her still as he assaulted her with his hot wet tongue. She writhed in his grasp begging for him for more moaning with ecstasy as he tasted the sweet nectar that flowed from her with each ripple of pleasure.

Her legs slipped from his shoulders and he climbed over her his strong form holding her beneath him. His knee nudged her legs apart spreading her in preparation for his next attack. Sweat glistened both of them as the heat of their passion rose and he surged forward piercing her, stabbing into her hot wet sheath burring himself fully in her body. He cried out hoarsely as he reveled in the feel of her wrapped so tightly around him.

He pulled out until the tip of him was all that still held her as she whimpered at the empty feeling. Her hips thrust up to his demanding is return as she whispered a command, demanded he exchange places so she could ride him the way he was meant to be ridden. He rolled keeping himself buried within her as he did and she settled even further onto the thickness of him driving herself lower.

He basked in the intense pleasure of her as she rode him slowly at first. Her motions building the pleasure within him until he felt he would explode. His hips rose meeting her stroke for stroke. He became wild, untamed bursting with energy as he bucked beneath her and she rode him with an urgent frenzied need until. Her wild abandon urged him on making him wilder until he was lost exploding into her and releasing his passion as she burst around him.

She fed from him as the last ripples of pleasure tore through him leaving him weak and unable to resist. His power filled her strengthen her until she was bursting with new energy and he drifted softly into slumber. His sleep so deep he never felt the restraints she applied to his wrists and ankles. He never felt the hand that ran slowly down his face or saw the look of possession that crossed her face as it did. He was unaware when she dressed and left him sleeping peacefully.

**A/N – Now how many of you were surprised by this chapter? If you read the title you shouldn't have been too surprised. Succubi is the plural form of Succubus! Thank you so much for reading and all the wonderful reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Succubi**

**_Chapter Four:_**

Sam had no idea how long he'd been her prisoner. She'd come to him so many times he'd lost count and each time she'd come he'd been unable to resist her even though he knew what she was. Each time she came he found himself doing all that she demanded and more. During their sessions he had no thoughts other than to sate her impossible appetite to please her in any and every way possible and this time was no different.

After his release, after she stripped him of his power, he lay quietly nearly paralyzed from exhaustion drifting in the haziness before sleep. She lay beside him, her head resting on his arm. She watched him fight off the dreamlike state as realization again washed though him and he knew what he'd been forced to do. It thrilled her to know he was a hunter, someone who targeted her and other's like her and that she had him powerless to stop her. It added to the excitement, knowing that he knew exactly what she was and what she was really doing to him.

She saw the pleading in his beautiful expressive eyes. He begged her silently to let him go. "I can't," she said gently as she reached up to move a lock of hair that had drifted over his eye. "I need you. Without you I would perish. I wanted your brother also. The two of you could have kept me sated for so long and it would have been so much easier on you." She saw the stark fear in his eyes at her comment. "I didn't get him though." she said and saw relief in his eyes before she continued. "I wasn't fast enough and he is beyond me now. My sister was quick to take him when she realized I'd failed to capture you both."

"No!" he whispered as fear for his brother shot through him. He struggled weakly pulling at the bonds that held him, the need to save his brother paramount in his mind.

"I'm sorry," the demon said to him as she stood and walked to the door. "I would have treated him so much better. I have told her so many times there is no need to abuse her prey. They last longer when treated right, but she just doesn't seem to care."

The demon closed the door on the tormented young hunter and walked down the hall. As she passed her sisters feeding chamber she heard the unmistakable sounds of her sister playing with her captive. Shaking her head when she heard the grunt of pain from the room she continued on her way leaving her sister to her own devices.

The dark haired demon knew her sister did not like her methods but she didn't care even though her sister was right. The bondage she ensnared her prey in wore them down faster but not because it was cruel. It wore them down faster because the power they held when release finally came was so much more then normal. It consumed them faster because it the power built within them was also from anger and humiliation rather than just passion.

The hunter currently in her care stood Naked. He was hobbled with his shackled arms stretched over his head. The harness fastened securely to his head held the pony bit gag firmly in place. She, unlike her sister, did not want a willing slave. She did not release her pheromones to him. She wanted him to know she was using him. Her prey was always aware that she was forcing his compliance. The power of his anger her actions caused was a sweet nectar that she enjoyed immensely.

She set down the riding crop she'd used to strike his bare backside and glanced into his eyes. The defiance she saw within them made her laugh. "Has anyone ever told you how delicious you look when you are angry?" she asked before looking down at the array of whips, feathers, and paddles on the table. She reached down and picked up starburst feather tickler.

Dean closed his eyes willing his body not to respond the tantalizing way she ran the feather over the welts she'd made with the riding crop. But his body betrayed him once again as he felt himself growing hard. She moved behind him running the tickler over the most sensitive spots on his body. He tensed knowing something more was coming, knowing she would not allow him the luxury of merely feeling pleasure. He only slightly prepared when she reached up and ran her nails down his back digging deeply into the skin.

He arched his back away from her and she laughed at his discomfort. Her hands wrapped around his waist gripping his growing member. Her nipples rubbed his throbbing back as her thumb rubbed gently over the very tip of him. Ripples of pleasure ran through his body as he fought to control his reaction and deny her the ability to dominate him. She stroked him from behind her hand gripping him firmly as she found the rhythm his body desired.

His heart pounded in his chest as he realized he was losing the battle between them. He breathes panting out the same rhythm she was using to control him. Suddenly he felt her hot wet tongue lapping at the scrapes along his back. A moan escaped past the bit in his mouth as she continued to stroke and lick at the same time. His breaths were coming now in gasps as her mouth reached lower and found the sweet spot on his hip. She nibbled him gently at first then nipped a little harder eliciting a groan of pure pleasure from her captive.

She continued her oral exploration of his body moving around towards the front of him. Her free hand ran up the inside of his thigh and finding his sack. She looked up to find him glaring at her with smoldering eyes caught somewhere between anger and ecstasy. She grinned at him as he shook his head reading the intent in her eyes. She squeezed his sac just enough to cause an excruciatingly pleasant pain that cause him to jerk in her grasp. He closed his eyes as the erotic feelings washed over him in a fiery wave.

He was unprepared when her mouth slipped over his full erection engulfing him in waves of pleasure that were nearly his undoing. He struggled to control himself as she worked a kind of magic with her mouth like he'd never felt before. It took ever ounce of discipline he possessed to resist the urge to assist her endeavors but in the end it didn't matter if he helped or not and he knew it. His body was now so aroused that there was only one option left and no matter how hard he tried he knew she was going to win.

She was on her knees before him gripping his backside as she enjoyed the taste of his maleness. He was still fighting the power still building as she suckled his hot thick erection. She enjoyed the salty taste of him as she teased him with her tongue and tortured him with her mouth until he finally lost the battle and came screaming into her mouth filling her with his seed and his power.

**A/N – Okay, so does that answer your questions? If not see the authors note in the next chapter. Once again thanks for reading and please review!**


	5. Authors Note

**_Hey ya'll I'm loving the controversy here and all the indecision who can it be. I hope y'all aren't disappointed on my choices but here is my reasoning:_**

**_Some of you think it can't be Sam because he's certainly doubted his hunting abilities and he's not cocky right! LOL – I'm not so sure about those points_**

**_I personally don't think Sam has ever doubted his abilities as a hunter. He doesn't want to hunt, but that doesn't mean he isn't good at it. The brothers work very well together and make an excellent team but Sam is personally responsible for taking out all of the following: The Woman in white, Demon in phantom traveler, He stopped the reaper in Faith, led his brother to the church to destroy the phantom truck in Routee 666, He took out the benders, and stopped the devia's, and three of the creatures in season two._**

**_Now granted he could not have done this without his brother's help, but the same goes for the nine creatures that Dean is responsible for destroying. Without Sam's help he'd have had a difficult time._**

**_As for Sam's and being cocky the boy definitely has his moments. Check him out in skin when he's fighting the shape shifter or in in season two when he's talking to the vampire. With supernatural things he tends to be pretty cocky in dealing with them. _**

**_So now for those of you who say it can't be Dean because Sam couldn't knock him out and he doesn't go for long without a woman._**

**_Well… Sorry, but I think if his brother wanted to he could knock out Dean especially if Dean wasn't expecting it. And in case ya'll haven't noticed Dean hasn't had a woman since before he woke up in the hospital after the car accident._**

**_But this… this is fun. _**

**_I guess that's just my demon half coming out!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Succubi **

_A/N – Okay… sorry it took so long to post this chapter. As most of you know I've been preparing to take a road trip around the U.S. for a month or two. Well, I'm on the road now and enjoying every minute of it. However I can only post when I'm someplace I can get on the net and some of these small towns don't even have cell reception let alone WiFi! So far I've seen a haunted castle in Oklahoma, the largest meteorite in Kansas and the largest hand dug well in the world (LOL)… Oh, and I went to Dodge City too! I'm in Colorado right now and by tomorrow should make it to Wyoming. Anyway… here you go! Enjoy! _

**_Chapter Five: _**

Dean wasn't sure, but he though it might have been several days since the demon had captured him. He was allowed free from his bonds from time to time, in order to eat and take care of personal needs, but each time that happened the damn demon somehow controlled him. The same way she did when she'd caught him. He needed to figure out a way to block that control or get around it somehow.

The black haired demon used him unmercifully draining his energy in exotic bursts of ecstasy that had eventually left him sagging in the bonds that secured his arms to the ceiling. The damn demon was a master at finding new ways to both torment and please him and Dean knew he had to find a way to escape her and find his brother soon because if he didn't it would be too late for both of them.

He had a few idea's but all of them required he be able to speak and unfortunately since she'd placed the gag on him the first time he'd tried the Latin Ritual of Exorcism he couldn't even do that. Never in his life had he felt as helpless as he did this time and it galled him to think the demon new it too.

She had allowed him the luxury of the bed after their previous session, but his arms and legs were strapped to the corner posts. They were loose enough to allow some movement but not enough for him to work his way free of them. Before she'd left she'd also covered his eyes with a black leather blindfold that left him completely in the dark. It was just as well though because with the blindfold in place he was asleep before she had even left the room.

The black haired demon looked over her at her captive a smile playing on her lips. This one was so full of energy, so full of anger he was delectable. He was also one hell of a lover. She was going to have to ease up on him a bit though and make him last as long as possible. It wasn't going to be easy he was down right addictive. She wondered how his brother would taste, if he would be as spicy as this one.

She knew her sister would be terribly upset, but she could not help herself. She entered her sister's feeding chamber to see for herself if her sister's captive was as scrumptious as hers. Her sister would not be pleased to find her here but she chose to accept the possibility of another disagreement with her.

He was sleeping when she opened the door, but he jerked awake as soon as she closed it even though she'd been careful to make as little noise as possible. She approached him cautiously. Her sister had not gagged him as she ought to have done. The boy was a hunter and surely he knew the ritual exorcism his brother had tried to use on her, but then, her sister always used her pheromones on her prey, never letting giving them the chance to fight her. It was a shame really her sister just didn't know what she was missing.

Her eyes traveled his body from head to toes lingering hungrily on the most mouthwatering parts of his anatomy. He was taller then his brother and though he was well muscled he seemed slimmer though that was probably just an illusion created by his height. His handsome face held the most expressive eyes she'd ever seen. A look of cautious curiosity crossed his face as she neared him. He knew who what she was, she could tell by the way he tensed as she sat on the bed next to him though he didn't even flinch when she reached out and ran her hand over his strong chest.

"You are as succulent as your brother," she told him. "It's too bad you are in my sister's care. I would have enjoyed having you both."

A thought came to Sam and he gave the dark haired demon his most beguiling smile his eyes darkening sexily. "Then maybe you should," he told her. "Your sister is boring, but I bet you would make things so much more interesting."

The demon's hand moved lower over his abdomen rubbing light circles lower and lower until her fingers caught in the soft curls of his groin. Sam's body reacted, clenching his member thickening at her touch. He didn't fight it this time. This time he did everything in his power to ensure this demon got what she was after. It was his turn to use his enemy and he fully intended to use her.

He raised his hips sending his growing shaft into contact with her exploring hands. A gasp escaped his lips as he felt her hand wrap around him. "Um…" he told her working his hips as she held him. "I know you will be so much better then your sister… I want you to taste me. I want to feel your hot mouth wrapped around me."

She raised her eyebrows at the man held so delicately within her grasp. He knew what she was yet he still wanted her she could feel his need growing. Was this why her sister had not gagged him, because there was no need? But then why keep him tied up when she left?

"Please…" he growled at her sexily.

"No," she replied. "You belong to my sister and your brother has already taken care of my needs for tonight."

"Your sister is not very satisfying," Sam said huskily. "And my brother is a mere appetizer compared to what I can do for you."

She laughed at his audacity. "Hmmm," she asked. "Is that a promise?"

"No," he replied. "It' a warning… are you willing to risk the danger to take what you want?"

She didn't reply. Instead she bent her head down and blew across the very tip of his erection sending a wave of heat though his body. His back arched and he moaned at the pleasure when she took him into her mouth her lips wrapping around him as her tongue did amazing things to his shaft.

Each strong pull of her mouth sent a wave of hot pleasure through him and knowing that this demon liked it rough he made sure to give her exactly what she wanted. He forced himself deeper into her throat and then pulled out almost completely before pushing in again and again until she pulled back her face a mask of pure desire.

Her breaths were coming in ragged gasps as she stared at the man bound to the bed. She removed her clothes her body already slick with need. Mounting the young hunter she sank down onto his long hard shaft burying him fully within her folds. "Oh sweet Lucifer," she groaned. "You're even bigger then your brother."

She leaned over him driving herself even lower onto him as he shoved his hips up roughly to meet her. He bent his head up and took her breast into his mouth suckling her and nipping roughly at her nipples. His mouth moved to her other breast taking her ruthlessly into his mouth as scream escaped her as her first shattering orgasm racked her body. Her fingers racked down his sides leaving deep red furrows on each side of his body.

Sam's mouth moved up to her neck nipping and biting as he moved over her flesh until he locked his lips to hers. His hips pounded into her burying his shaft so deeply his sac bounced up onto her bottom each time their bodies met. His tongue took control of hers dancing dangerously within her hot mouth consuming her greedily until she exploded in an orgasm so powerful it drove him over the edge with her. An orgasm so powerful she nearly forgot to feed as his energy washed over her filling her to overflowing.

She lay on top of him savoring the divine flavor of him as she licked her lips. He was already falling into a deep slumber. It had been too soon to use him, her sister had finished with him less then thirty minutes prior to her visit and now he was drained completely. He would sleep for hours if he didn't perish from exhaustion first.

She rose from him her eyes lingering on his body the sheen of sweat that covered him enhancing the absolute beauty of his body. She wanted to lick the sweat from him, taste the salty roughness of him, but she'd already stayed to long. Her sister would be furious she did not want her walking and loosing her temper completely. She slipped quietly from the room before her sister returned.

Sam heard the door open and close but he could barely summon the strength to open his eyes much less fight or please the red headed demon that had just walked into his chamber. He had a plan and needed to set it in motion but he could barely lift his head from the pillow let alone hold a conversation. So instead he put the power of his expressive eyes to work for him, displaying a sad hurtful face that implored the red head to leave him alone this time.

The demon approached him her eyes blazing as she took in the scratches that marred his otherwise perfect body. His strong scent was mingled with that of her sister and that was enough for her anger to boil over. She reached down gripping him by the chin. "What has she done to you?" she demanded.

Sam grinned at the red head, "She was so good," he whispered. "I couldn't help myself."

"I'll just bet you couldn't," She said snapping his head to the side. "She is going to pay for this."

Sam smiled as he drifted back into sleep and the red haired demon stormed from his room mumbling about sending her sister back to hell.

**A/N – Thanks for reading please take time to review! **


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own them… if I did someone would have to exorcise me because I would turn into succubus so lustful none of the Winchester's would be safe!

**Succubi **

**_Chapter Six: _**

The red haired demon stormed from her feeding chamber. Her young captive was too exhausted to feed her and if she was right he would remain that way for several hours. Her sister knew better then to mess with her prey. She had not made that mistake in almost a hundred years. Their discussion after that incident had left her sister with no doubt as to what would happen if she ever did so again. The problem was that her sister would now be at full strength having already fed.

As she passed her sister's feeding chamber she paused and a grin crept onto her face. She needed to feed and she knew just where to get what she wanted. Opening the door quietly she was glad to find her sister's captive on the bed instead of suspended from the ceiling or strapped to the chair. She saw his head move to the side as he listened to her approach him. He was awake, but her sister had blindfolded and gagged him.

She shook her head at her sister's stupidity. Why gag him? Men could work wonders with their mouths and she'd be willing to bet this one knew exactly what to do with his. In fact just the thought of his hot wet mouth lapping at her inner core was making her wet with need.

She approached him silently and was appalled to see the marks on his body from her sister's abusive sessions with him. His perfect skin was broken in several places where her sister had gotten carried away with a whip or her nails. She ran her fingers lightly over the worst of the scratches and was amazed at his reaction. His whole body tensed and his ample shaft sprang to life at her gentle touch.

She quietly explored his powerfully muscled body with her hands, then her red satin dress slid from her shoulders and she sat on the bed beside him. She straddled him her hands rubbing on his unmarred chest thumbs gently flicking his nipples. Leaning down she nuzzled his neck releasing an ample amount of pheromones and beguiling him completely.

"I don't think we need this," she whispered as she removed the gag.

Dean was pleasantly surprised at the removal of the gag and even more so when the blindfold followed and he got his first look at the woman sitting astride him. Her red hair hung down in front of her chest almost obscuring them from his view. He licked his lips she was so different from her sister, so much softer. Need slammed into him at the though of her beneath him. Her red hair spread out on the pillow as he made slow sensuous love to her.

He knew he shouldn't want to please her, he knew what she was but he couldn't help himself. "How do you two do that?" he asked huskily.

"Do what?" she asked as ran her hands over the strong muscles of his arms.

"Make me not care about anything but pleasing you," he replied his eyes darkening as his gaze ran over her body lustily. "Because baby I need to please you."

She laughed as her hands moved up his arm and released the cuff that held him down. For a moment she though she'd made a mistake as he reached up and buried his hand in her hair. That is, until his eyes hooded and he pulled her head to him, locking his lips to hers and kissing her passionately. She forgot about the other cuff, forgot about her sister, thinking only of the man kissing her, of his tongue sliding into her mouth tangling with hers, battling in a frenzied need so possessive it drove her own need closer to the edge.

She never didn't even realize he's sat up taking her with him. She never felt him reach for and release the cuff holding his other arm and those holding his legs. Not until he rolled them over pinning her to the bed did she realize he was completely free of his bonds. He released her mouth nibbling her lower lip and reining kisses down her neck until he found the valley between her mounds of feminine flesh. He inhaled closing his eyes as he took in the heady scent of her body. His lips worked their way gently to her breast nibbling, his tongue lapping occasionally until he found the firm point of her nipple. He reached out with his tongue flicking it gently and sending spasms of pleasure through her as she moaned in response.

He suckled her breast tantalizing her with his tongue as his hands slid down her body rubbing along her sensitive hips and sliding lower to find the triangle of soft red curls already moist from the need growing within her.

She spread her legs giving him better access to her silken treasure and gasped as his probing fingers split her lips and found the delicate nub secluded in her heat. His finger glided over it, massaging with slow circles sending ripples of heat through her adding embers to the fire burning within her.

His head sunk lower trailing hot wet kisses down her stomach, nuzzling her wet curls and breathing in the smell her sexual need. His hands dragged her thighs apart further as he lifted his head and gazed at her his eyes turning savage just before he went down again, devouring her core as he had her lips. His tongue shot out embedding itself within her, exploring her inner sanctum while his finger worked endlessly sending wave of heat through her already burning body.

She gasped her hands digging into the sheets to anchor her, her hips rising to force him deeper into her sheath. She screamed as his tongue swept through her again and again until she burst into flames from the heat of his mouth and the friction of his tongue. The embers of her fire were still glowing, sending ripples of pure ecstasy through her as he lapped the cream from channel.

Her hands fisted in his hair pulling him up to her mouth and locking her lips to his she tasted him… tasted the remnants of her own sweet fluids. Their mouths locked together, he lifted his hips bringing the broad head of his shaft to her velvet entrance. He entered slowly, inch by slow inch until he was buried deeply within her, his balls tapping her gently, erotically. Slowly… maddeningly slowly he withdrew almost completely. She whimpered at the loss until he drove himself into her wildly shattering her again with one powerful thrust.

Her body tightened around him, her muscles squeezing him as he thrust in and out. Her hips rose to meet his driving him deeper and deeper using her ruthlessly as the tension within her built again and burst into a shuttering climax that powered his own explosive release. His hot juice jetting into her, filling her as she fed from him.

With the last ripples of pleasure coursing through him he withdrew and collapsed beside, her his arm across her chest, his head on the pillow. A smile played on his face as his eyes opened once and he whispered, "Wow." Into her ear before he drifted off into an exhausted sleep.

The demon lay beside him for a moment reveling in the power that filled her and enjoying the way her entire body tingled from the attentions of the hunter. "I should never have let my sister have you," she told the sleeping man as her fingers ran gently up the numerous scratches on his back. "You were mine just like your brother. She knew it too, when she chose you. She knew I wanted you both."

She slid out from under him and dressed herself. She was about to put the cuffs back on the hunter when the door slammed open and her sister stepped into the room. "What the hell do you think you are doing?" She demanded.

"Taking what should have been mine from the start!" the red haired demon replied storming up to her sister. "You knew I was going back for him."

"You already had one," the dark haired demon said. Her eyes closed briefly remembering her session with the younger hunter. "A strong one, one that should last you a very long time. Why shouldn't I have taken him?"

The red haired demon knew what her sister was thinking about as her eyes closed. She reached out and slapped her sister full in the face sending her sprawling into the wall. "He is mine," she said. "They both are! You are going to kill this one too soon the way you are treating him!"

"He is mine!" the dark haired demon replied hand on her hips. "I'll do what I please with him."

"Not anymore," replied the red haired demon. "I'm taking him from you as payment for using the other one. The poor boy is so drained he's nearly dead from exhaustion."

"So go find another male!" her sister yelled. "You can't have mine."

"Honey," the red head said quietly. "I already have… and he is truly delicious."

The dark haired demon's eyes turned black and she launched herself at her sister sending the older demon into the wall with enough force to crack the plaster. She stormed up to her sister intending to strike again but her sister was faster. She backhanding her so hard she hurdled over the bed and landed in a heap on the floor next to the unmoving hunter who lay on his stomach asleep on the soft satin sheets.

The red haired demon stalked her sister across the room but before she could reach her she turned to smoke and drifted away through the vents. "Oh, you're not going to get away that easily!" she said following her sister from the room and leaving the hunter sleeping peacefully on the bed.

**A/N – Okay… here we go! Now the fun begins! Thanks for reading and please feel free to review! **


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own them… if I did someone would have to exorcise me because I would turn into succubus so lustful none of the Winchester's would be safe!

**Succubi**

**_Chapter Seven: _**

Dean woke suddenly going from a sound sleep to completely alert in a single breath. He didn't move, but rather stayed still, his eyes opening to mere slits. He was alone, worn out, but with his next breath he realized he was also untied. He rose from the bed and quickly searched the room for his discarded clothing. He found he pants and pulled them on. His boots followed and his jacket. His shirt was torn and useless. His knife was still in the sheath built into his boot but a knife against a succubus was nearly useless. Still though, it was better then nothing.

He was surprised to find the door was unlocked. But then again since he'd been tied up or beguiled the whole the time what would have been the point? Checking the hallway quickly before exiting he began a room by room search for his brother. It didn't take long. He found Sam bound to a bed in the third room he'd tried.

Sam didn't stir when Dean entered the room. "Sammy," he said quietly as he crossed the room. Dean was worried, other then the angry read scratches on his side his brother looked pale and drawn. Dean released the straps holding his brother and gathered his clothes. "Come on Sammy," he said slapping his brother lightly on the face. "It's time to wake up now." Still he received no response from his brother.

Dean pulled his brother into a sitting position and shook him gently. "Come on Sam," he said concern evident in voice. His brother should be responding but instead he was completely listless. His skin was clammy to the touch and even though he was breathing and his pulse was steady Dean was worried. "Come on man," he said. "Don't you dare pull a Bram Stoker on me." He lifted his brother's eyelid and was glad to see his pupil respond to the light in the room and even happier when his brother weakly pulled his head away from him. That small response was enough for now. Sam would be fine. Dean wouldn't allow any other outcome.

"Dude," he said. "You're going to make me get you dressed. I haven't had to do that since you were four." There was no response. Sam leaned limply against Dean reminding him of the time his brother had nearly been choked to death by the poltergeist back home in Kansas. "Come on… help me out here Sammy," Dean said as he pulled his brother's shirt over his head.

It took more time then he cared to admit but getting Sam dressed as an adult was much more difficult then getting him dressed as a child. It didn't help that Dean was so tired himself and without any form of help from his brother it just made it that much trickier. "Okay bro," he said when he was finished. "Here comes the hard part." He lifted Sam up onto his shoulders in a fireman's carry grunting at the weight. "Dude, when the hell did you get this heavy?" he quipped as he made his way out the door and down the hall to the stairs that lead up and out of their basement prison. He vaguely remembered the way from when the demon had first led him down to the chamber below.

He stopped at the top of the stairs already sweating from the exertion. He knew he had to hurry he was already weary from the constant use and abuse of the demon and his brother's added weight was not making their escape any easier. Within minutes he was outside the house making his way though the trees that surrounded the old building. It was dark, the thick clouds above covering the light that would have been given by the feeble moon buried deep within them. An occasional streak of lightening was the only source of light he had to guide him.

Sam began to stir, his weak struggles as Dean carried him though the trees, and the soft moans that occasionally escaped were enough to renew Dean's spirit. Dean stopped and lowered his brother to the ground, leaning him against a tree. "Sammy," he said quietly. "Come on Sammy, time to wake up bro."

Sam struggled to open his eyes as he heard his brother urgently calling his name. Tired as he was he could not ignore the urgency in his brother's voice and after a few minutes of struggling he was finally able to lift his eye lids. "Dean," he said grinning weakly as he realized they were no longer prisoners of the succubi. "Where are we?"

It took Dean a few seconds to figure out what his brother had asked. Sam's speech was slow and slurred, almost drunken and it worried Dean. "The woods outside the demons lair," his brother replied.

"Did it work?" Sam asked sleepily his head bobbing down towards his chest.

"Did what work?" Dean asked confused. Sam's eyes began to drift closed again. "Oh no you don't," Dean told him shaking him gently. "Come on Sam I need you to stay awake for me."

"Tired," Sam told Dean barely able to hold his head up.

"Sam," Dean said. "Do you think you can stand? We need to get out of here before they quit arguing and figure out we're gone."

Sam laughed feebly, "It did work," he said barely above a whisper.

"What worked Sam?" Dean said as he helped his brother to stand.

"Used your demon to make mine angry," Sam said with a weak grin.

Half carrying, half dragging his brother, Dean lead the way back towards their motel. "You did what?" Dean asked then remembered the scratches on his brother's sides and he realized what his brother was saying.

"Had to," Sam replied struggling to help his brother as much as his weakened state would allow. "She was killing you."

"So you thought killing yourself was a better option?" Dean said with angry exasperation.

"Mm, just tired Dean," Sam said shaking his head and loosing his balance in the process. If it wasn't for Dean's strong arm wrapped around his waist he would have tumbled to the ground. His eyes threatened to roll up into his head and he had to struggle to regain his balance and keep from loosing consciousness.

"Hang in there Sammy," Dean told his brother hiding his own weariness. "It's not much further."

Twenty minutes latter Dean was helping his brother onto his bunk at their motel room. As soon as Sam was settled, he salted the door and window's and set the other safeguards to ensure no demon could get into the room.

Once the necessary precautions were taken, Dean used the small coffee pot in the room to brew a hot pot of caffeine. He set his knife down on one side of the table, his sawed off shot gun on the other and opened Sam's laptop. He began scouring the internet for everything he could find on the Succubus demons. In particular he needed to find a way to counteract the effects of the pheromones they seemed to be able to use at will.

Daylight was streaming in through the partially opened curtains striking Sam across the eyes. He groaned and rolled away from the offending brightness turning onto his side. He was lethargic and barely able to open his eyes, but when he did he realized Dean's bed was empty. "Dean!" he shouted. Or he tried to shout. It came out as more of a hoarse cry then a shout. "Dean!" he tried again as he sat bolt upright in the bed.

A loud clatter followed by a soft thump from the other side of the room caused him to swing his head in the direction of the sounds. The simple motion of his head caused the room to spin slightly before he was able to regain his equilibrium. As his vision cleared he smiled when he saw his brother climbing to his feet from where he'd obviously fallen out of the chair at Sam's shout.

"Damn it Sammy," Dean said heatedly. "You scared the hell out of me." He moved to his brother's bed sitting on the edge of it and giving his brother a quick once over. There was a vast improvement from the previous night. The pale clamminess was gone from his brother's complexion and his eyes were brighter then they had been.

"Sorry, I didn't see you," Sam said. "I was… I didn't know if you were here."

Dean understood his brother's concern, but he didn't like the way Sam seemed to be having a hard time holding his head up. Sam, however, was grinning at him like there was some big cosmic joke that he didn't get. "What?" he asked.

"Hey Dean I um…," Sam said with a quiet laugh. "I think you need to lie down and get some sleep. It'll be a lot more comfortable sleeping on the bed then at the table."

"I wasn't sleeping Sam," Dean replied. "I was looking for a way to waste those two bitches!"

Sam laughed at his brother's obvious lie. "Right," he said. "So the imprint of the keyboard on your forehead is from you trying the osmosis method of learning? It's just an urban legend… it doesn't actually work you know."

"Shut up," Dean replied with a grin as he climbed onto his own bed and lay on his stomach closing his eyes.

Sam looked around the room, noted the salt lines and other precautions his brother had used to ensure they're safety before he too lay back down and allowed himself to drift back into a deep healing slumber.

**A/N - Sorry it took so long to post this... I just got back from a three week long... 4,100 mile road trip! It was totally awesome! I thought I'd be typing on my stories while on the road trip, but I was having way too much fun! I went from Texas to Okalahoma, Kansas, Colorado, Wyoming, Idaho, Utah, Arizona, New Mexico and then back to Texas. Anyway... I'll try to post a bit more often now and hope to have another chapter up for Murder in Montana pretty soon too! Feel free to review!**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own them… if I did someone would have to exorcise me because I would turn into succubus so lustful none of the Winchester's would be safe! _

_A/N - I know this one was a long time coming sorry... As some of you know I lost my muse but recently found her wandering around the Lost forums! So far she's been good enough to stay with me long enough to write another story... Supernatural Lost, which is almost completed. She's also assisting me on getting my creativity back for this story and Murder in Montana! I love having her back it's awesome!_

_**Chapter Eight: **_

Sam woke to combined smells of pizza and coffee. His stomach growled loudly in the otherwise quiet room and he heard his brother's muffled laugh. "Come on Sammy," Dean told him. "I got your favorite, Pepperoni with extra cheese."

Sam sat up sluggishly feeling like he'd slept for a week. No longer tired, but still exhausted. He'd felt this way before and knew from experience that all he needed was a few cups of coffee, some food and some exercise. "You hate Pepperoni," he replied.

"Yes," Dean told him. "But I'm an awesome brother who is willing to suffer so that you get what you want." Dean came to the side of Sam's bed and held out a steaming cup of coffee and set the pizza down on the bed. "Besides," he smirked, his breath smelling heavily of peppers, onions and anchovies. "I've already eaten the other one."

Sam took the coffee and from Dean looked in the cup and was pleased to see his brother had added just the right amount of cream. He took a sip, closed his eyes and sighed. And the right amount of sugar. Dean really was an awesome brother when he wanted to be. "How long?" Sam asked grabbing a slice of pizza and biting into the heavenly delight.

Dean looked at his watch. "Thirty one hours," he replied.

Sam had been about to bite into the pizza again but stopped and looked at his brother. "What?" he asked shocked, more at the fact that his brother had not taken him to the hospital then because he'd been out of it for that long.

Dean saw the look of shock that crossed Sam's face and correctly read its meaning. "Believe me," he said seriously. "If I thought I could safely get you to the hospital your ass would have been there yesterday."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"I mean," Dean said walking to the window and pulling open the curtains just enough to look outside. "One or another of those crazy bitches has been perched outside since I woke up yesterday." He turned back to his brother. "I think they're sweet on us."

Sam looked at Dean. "Too bad," he said. "I have no interest in a repeat performance." He finished off the first slice of pizza and devoured a second as his brother continued to stare out the window.

"You've got to admit though, it's a bit strange," Dean said looking back at Sam. "Me, I get, I'm an awesome lover… but why would they want you back?"

Sam threw a pillow at his brother, finished off his coffee then stood on still wobbly legs and headed for the bathroom. Now that the edge was taken off his hunger he desperately wanted a shower, though he wasn't sure it would make him feel as clean as he wanted to feel. "Because I'm better," Sam replied with a smirk.

Dean tossed the pillow back at his brother, catching him in the back of the head just before he closed the bathroom door. "Keep dreaming lil' brother," he replied grin on his face. "Keep dreaming."

Dean closed the shades and sat down at the table with his coffee. He opened the laptop and checked his e-mail. "Gotcha," he muttered as he read Bobby's reply to the request he'd made yesterday. After turning and listening to make sure the shower was still running he called up his Live Journal and posted a short blog of their time in captivity with the Succubi. Laughing to himself he almost missed the shower turning off and quickly exited out of his "DarkHunter" account and deleted the history of his action before calling up his email again just as the door to the bathroom opened and Sam came out wrapped in a towel and surrounded by steam.

"What did Bobby say?" Sam asked assuming his brother had asked the older hunter for help as he pulled out some clothes from his duffle bag.

"He's…," Dean stopped mid reply as someone pounded on the door.

Sam who'd been putting on his jean's jumped for the other duffle bag, pulled out a shot gun and stepped into the bathroom out of sight of whoever was outside. Dean pulled his gun out from under his pillow before going to the door. He looked at Sam and waited until his brother nodded that he was ready before opening the door just enough to see who was standing outside.

The Parcel Service Driver was a bit surprised when the door opened as he'd been just about to knock again, a little more forcefully this time. "I've got a delivery for Dean Dylan," he said.

"Damn, that was quick," Dean said as he opened the door just wide enough to accept the package.

"I need a signature!" the driver exclaimed as Dean began to shut the door.

Dean rolled his eyes, took the pen from the man, signed a sloppy signature that could pass for just about anything and slammed the door in the drivers face.

"A package?" Sam exclaimed. "Who the hell even knows we're here!"

"Relax Sam," Dean told his brother. "It's from Bobby."

Sam leaned the shotgun against the wall and pulled on his shirt. He'd just gotten it over his head and pulled down when Dean tossed the box at him indicating he should open it. "Like I was about to say," Dean said sitting down again at the computer and reading the E-mail the older hunter had sent them. "Bobby said he was sending us some salve that would counter the effects of the Succubus' pheromones."

"Salve?" Sam asked pulling out Dean's knife from under his pillow and slicing open the package.

"Yeah," Dean said reading the e-mail again. "Say's to just rub it under our noses."

"That's it?" Sam asked pulling a small vial from the package.

"Yep," Dean told him laughing. "He says it's the only thing he knows that works so just shut up and use it." Dean shook his head and asked, "What's that supposed to mean."

Sam opened the vial and sniffed it. "Oh God!" he exclaimed nearly dropping the small bottle in his haste to get the lid back on. "I think I'm gonna be sick," he said as the powerfully horrible scent brought tears to his eyes. He put the bottle down on the bedside table and ran back to the bathroom.

Dean covered his nose and mouth as the smell quickly permeated the room. "No freakin' way am I putting that crap on me!" Gagging despite holding his nose tightly closed he grabbed a towel and wrapped it tightly around the bottle hoping to somehow dull the stench.

"Did we do something to piss off Bobby lately?" Sam asked coming out of the bathroom holding a damp towel over his nose and tossing another one to his brother.

"I don't think so," Dean said hesitantly. "Besides, I don't think he'd pull this kind of prank knowing what kind of shape you were in yesterday."

Sam looked at his brother. "So this really is the only way?" he asked.

"No," Dean replied shaking his head. "There's got to be another way."

"Dean…," Sam began but was interrupted when Dean's cell phone rang.

Dean looked at the caller id, rolled his eyes and flipped the phone open. "Bobby," he said tightly and listened for a moment. "Yeah, we got it a few minutes ago." Sam could hear Bobby's voice, but couldn't make out what he was saying. "Thanks for the tip speedy," Dean told the other hunter. "We could have used that little tidbit five minutes ago!" Bobby's reply was a loud laugh that even Sam could hear from across the room.

Dean looked at Sam and told him, "He said we shouldn't open the vial inside because…," Dean mimicked Bobby's voice, "It's a mite bit strong."

"Ask him if there's another way," Sam said.

"Listen Bobby," Dean said into the phone. "There's got to be another way. This can't be the best you can come up with." Dean listed for a few more seconds then said," Yeah, okay." Dean snapped the phone shut and tossed it on the bed.

"What'd he say?" Sam asked.

"He said we didn't use it we were going to die very happy at the hands of those bitches," Dean replied. Dean sat down at the laptop and opened Word. "Dude," he asked Sam. "How do you spell Eulogy?"

**A/N - See... Almost done! How am I doing so far? Click that little review button and let me know. Thanks for taking the time to read and if possible review my stories. I love writing, but I love y'all's reactions to my writing even more!**


End file.
